


ATMOSPHERE

by sugamama_koshi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Harry Potter, Bottom Draco, Bottom Draco Malfoy, Draco Malfoy is the mom friend, Drarry, Homeless Ginny Weasley, Lawyer Draco Malfoy, M Preg, Male Pregnancy, Mom!draco, Mpreg, Multi, Pregnant Sex, Prosecutor Draco Malfoy, Smut, Top Harry, Top Harry Potter, draco malfoy likes parsletongue, drarry smut, ginny weasley is a bitch, mom!dracomalfoy, parsletongue, parsletongue kink, teddy lupin is adorable
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:53:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26961712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugamama_koshi/pseuds/sugamama_koshi
Summary: Draco has to try and keep his marriage together, but it's hard when Ginny Weasley sweeps back into Harry's life in an attempt to charm him.(Based loosely off of Bebe Rexha's "Atmosphere"
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley/Harry Potter (mentioned), Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy, Ron Weasley/Hermione Granger
Comments: 39
Kudos: 570





	1. A

I could feel my life falling apart as she stood here, at our front door. I balanced James on my hip and just stared at her.

Her red hair was tied into a ponytail and an awful red suitcase sat on the pavement beside her.

"Hey- Malfoy?" She snapped.

"Ginerva?" I countered.

"Where's Harry?" She hissed. I adjusted my grip on James.

"Harry?" I turned and called into the house. He was by my side in an instant, wrapping an arm around my waist and looking at our unexpected guest.

"Oh, hey, Gin," He greeted, waving a large hand at her.

"Come in," I said cooly, turning around and stalking into the house. As I walked through the living room, I leaned over and sat James in his playpen.

I turned to look at my god-son-in-law and huffed.

Teddy had ice cream all around his mouth and some on his shirt. His hair was chocolate brown to match and I shook my head fondly at him. 

"You're a messy Metamorphogus, aren't you?" I teased. Teddy giggled and nodded, letting me pick him up and carry him to the sink in the kitchen. I sat him down on the counter and lifted the shirt off his head, banishing it to the laundry room with some wandless magic and grabbed a clean rag. Wetting the rag with water, I began to clean and wipe all of the chocolate chip ice cream off of Teddy and he giggled every time a tickled him.

Soon, Ginerva and Harry had joined us in the kitchen, chatting about something or another, and I flicked my hand to turn on the kettle.

"There, all clean!" I announced, throwing my hands in the air, smiling when Teddy did the same. I picked him up off the counter and sent him to his and James' room to put a shirt on and brush through his, now platinum blond, hair.

I turned to Harry and Ginerva.

"How can we help you, Ginerva?" I asked her kindly, wiping my hands on a dishtowel left next to the sink for that reason. She visibly cringed.

"I need a place to stay, I thought Harry lived here," She said, sending a glance to Harry. Harry's eyebrows scrunched.

"I do live here," He said, sending a confused glance at me. I shrugged. We had an entire conversation with our eyes alone and I smirked as Ginerva gaped at us in confusion.

"But Malfoy answered the door," She said, throwing a hand in my direction. I squinted at her.

"I don't see why I wouldn't answer the door if I live here too," I clarified, turning around and flicking my wand at the dishes in the sink one by one.

"You guys are roommates?!"

I snorted. Harry chuckled.

"Mumma!" I turned as Teddy ran into the kitchen. Ginny looked taken aback for a moment before smirking smugly. I quirked an eyebrow at her and when she put her arms out, I realized why.

That bitch thought Teddy meant her.

Instead, the seven-year-old Metamorphogus ran and threw himself at my legs. I looked down at him and smiled, ruffling his hair with my hand and leaning down to pick him up.

"Hello, handsome," I greeted, sitting him on the counter, allowing him to watch as I continued to clean the dishes. Teddy giggled every time I splashed water on him and I'd smile at him.

"Harry, why don't you show Ginerva here the guest room, I'll finish up here then get dinner started,". I said, turning around and leaning on the sink, looking at Harry. He smiled at me, then nodded, grabbing Ginerva's suitcase for her and walking down the hall and towards the guest room.

Teddy wriggled his way off the counter and ran into the living room and when I arrived there, he sat a few feet away from James playpen, stacking the blocks Hermione had bought him last month. I smiled and watched him for a few more moments before walking over to James, lifting him out of his playpen, and smiling at the giggle he gave. His hands fisted into my hair and I began to walk up the stairs, taking him to his and Teddy's shared room.

I laid him on the changing table and quickly changed him before slipping a new, softer onesie on.

I smiled at him, looking at his jet black hair and silver eyes. His skin was tan like Harry's and I remembered the day he was born like yesterday.

"Aren't you adorable," I cooed, pressing a soft kiss to his forehead as I picked him up again, before laying him down in his crib. I covered him up with the quilt my mother gave me at my baby shower and watched as his eyes slowly fell closed and he drifted off into sleep. 

Making sure the baby monitor was set up correctly, I quietly made my way out of the room.

Ginerva and Harry were now in the living room, sitting closer than I liked on the couch, and watching something on the telly. Teddy was still playing with his blocks and sent me a smile when I walked in the room, his eyes momentarily flashing grey.

The kettle was whistling now and I walked into the kitchen and quickly made 3 cups of tea, putting cream and sugar in mine, cream in Harry's, and leaving Ginerva's black, setting the cream and sugar on the tray so she could make hers how she liked.

I made my way back into the living room and set the tray on the coffee table, handing Harry his saucer.

"I wasn't sure how you liked your tea so I brought-"

"I don't like tea," Ginerva stated. Harry threw a look at her.

"Nonsense, Gin, you've drunk tea since we were in Hogwarts," He tried. She shook her head. I discreetly rolled my eyes and turned to Teddy.

"So, I put the little one down for a nap, I believe it's your turn, young man," I said, looking down at him playing with blocks. Teddy huffed.

"But Mumma-"

"No buts," I interrupted, "Come now, let's get you to your room," I said, holding a hand out. He huffed again, but took my hand, letting me lead him to James and his room. 

When both boys were asleep, I made my way back to the living room where Harry was already picking up Teddy's blocks.

I smirked at him.

"I could've done that," I said, leaning in the doorframe.

"You do enough as it is, love, I can pick up a few wooden toys," He countered. I let out a huff of laughter and shook my head fondly.

"So, Ginerva, I hope you like spaghetti because Thursdays are spaghetti night and-"

"I hate spaghetti, actually," She cut me off. I gaped for a moment before clearing my throat.

"Well, I suppose I could whip something else up for you-"

"No, I think I'll order takeaway," She said firmly.

"There's no need for that, Gin, Draco wouldn't mind making you something, right?" He said, turning to me. I shook my head.

"I wouldn't mind in the slightest," I said.

"It's fine," She said again.

"I'm not trying to poison you, you know?" I snapped. I threw a glance at her still untouched cup of tea. 

"How much do you get paid?" She asked suddenly. I stood gobsmacked for a few moments.

"Sorry?" I said slowly, inching into the room.

"How much does Harry pay you?" She said, kicking one leg over the other.

My eyebrows scrunched and I looked at Harry. He looked as clueless as I felt and I turned back to her.

"Mind telling me what the bloody hell you're on about?" I said, crossing my arms over my chest.

"You're Harry's maid and nanny, so how much does he pay you?" I almost lost my footing and stared at her with wide eyes. In the corner of my eye, I saw Harry choke on his tea.

" _What?!_ " I cried, throwing a wordless silencing charm around the room so I wouldn't wake the kids. 

"I'm not daft, Malfoy, I would've figured it out," She said, smirking smugly.

"I- I," I couldn't say anything. I looked at Harry for help. He sat his tea down and looked at Ginerva.

"Gin, Draco isn't my maid," He said slowly. Her face scrunched.

"I'm his husband, and the mother of his child," I finished.


	2. T

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ginny tries to hex Draco with James in the room. His claws come out

"Y-Your what?!" Ginerva sputters at Harry. He comes up beside me and winds a protective arm around my waist. I answer for him.

"After you fucked off for six years," I start, "Harry and I got married and had a child," I say, sneaking my arm under Harry's and wrapping it around his waist.

Ginerva was looking a bit faint now and was fanning herself with her hand. Even though I didn't like her, I sent a wordless, wandless cooling charm in her direction.

"How could you do that?" She snaps at Harry.

"Do what? Live my life? Marry the love of my life? For fucks sake, Gin, just because you left so suddenly doesn't mean everyone's life stopped. You missed so many weddings, so many babies. You left," Harry ranted.

I felt my chest swarm with a huge amount of pride.

_Marry the love of my life_

I was the love of Harry's life.

Harry was the love of my life too, mind you.

"We were dating when I left!" Ginny snapped. I froze. Harry never mentioned that.

I turned to my husband now. I expected him to look ashamed or embarrassed. Instead, he looked annoyed.

"Fucks sake, Ginny, you broke up with me over owl the week after you left," Harry said, pinching the bridge of his nose between his forefinger and his thumb.

I was ready to snap some remark or other but James began crying and if he woke Teddy up I'd never get him back to sleep.

"I'll grab him," I mumbled in Harry's ear, kissing his cheek for show as I rushed down the hallway to the boys' room.

"Why so fussy, my love?" I asked, lifting a crying James out of his crib. Rocking him back and forth in my arms, I shushed him lightly. 

"Wan Dada," James whined. I smiled lightly at how well he was learning to speak.

I heard something shatter in the living room and ran down the hallway, shielding James with my arms.

It took me approximately two seconds to figure out what happened.

Staring at the vase on the floor and Ginerva's surprised expression, I came to an easy conclusion. Harry let out a burst of accidental magic.

"Harry," I said, walking over to him, where he stood fuming at Ginerva Weasley. 

"Here, love, James wants you," I said softly. James reached his arms out and whined out for Harry. Harry's angry expression was gone in a second, smiling as he pulled James into his arms.

"Hi, baby," Harry cooed at him, kissing James' forehead. I smiled at them when James started giggling, running his hands through Harry's hair. He'd grown it out and it now reached just below his ears. Mine was at my tailbone now and Teddy loved trying (and failing) to make his hair look like mine.

I turned to Ginerva. She stared at me with a look of hatred and I gave her a dark glower right back.

Promptly walking past her, I walked over to the coffee table to pick up Harry and I's empty teacups and Ginerva's full one. As I lifted the tray, a jolt of pain made its way through my body and I dropped the silver, making the contents to scatter out over the carpet.

I whipped around to where Ginerva held her wand, the tip pointed straight at me. 

I laughed.

"Yes, brilliant! Point that thing at a legal practitioner in front of an officer of the law, I'm sure that will go down well for you," I hissed, my eyes narrowing with every word.

Go ahead and hex me, I couldn't give two shits.

But don't you _dare_ throw hexes with _my baby_ in the room.

I looked to James now. He had begun crying again and I threw a nasty look at Ginerva, who still hadn't lowered her wand.

Pulling mine out of the back pocket on my jeans, I spelled away the mess before throwing a discreet _'Expelliarmus'_ at her. Her wand soured through the air and I caught it without a second glance. She let out a sound of disbelief and protest.

"You can have this back when you decide to talk like grown-ups," I said sweetly to her. I walked over to Harry and traded her wand for James. Gathering the two-year-old in my arms, I let him lay his head on my shoulder and play with my hair.

"I'm going to wake up Teddy then he, James, and I are going out for a bit, perhaps to pick up some things for dinner," I said to him. He nodded, kissing my forehead. Making my way down the hallway, I woke Teddy up and, no more than fifteen minutes later, the kids and I were out of the house.


	3. M

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco leaves the house with the kids for a bit.

The late-October air was cold and I let out a content sigh as we arrived at the muggle supermarket. Grabbing a trolley, I sat James in the leg-hole closure and strapped him in as Teddy looked at the temporary tattoo machine.

Soon, we found our way around the supermarket, Teddy complaining as I spent five minutes in the produce section, picking out tomatoes for dinner.

When we found ourselves in the frozen section, I grabbed a bag of dinosaur chicken nuggets, much to my godson's appreciation. Squeezing Teddy's hand, he looked up at me with big brown eyes.

"Do you want garlic toast or breadsticks with dinner tonight, love?" I asked him, gesturing to the different types of frozen bread inside the freezer. He pulled a face, as if weighing his options, before deciding on breadsticks. I nodded before reaching into the freezer and grabbing the breadsticks.

An hour of shopping and 72 pounds later found me and my sons walking back home to Grimmauld Place. After using a few discreet weight-lifting charms, Teddy held two bags, one containing bread and two bags of crisps, the other holding four tomatoes and one onion. Some other spices were also in the second bag and I scolded Teddy a few times for swinging the bags around.

I held four bags. One was filled with ground beef and the bag of chicken nuggets, along with a bag of frozen chips. The second had two boxes of spaghetti noodles with the breadsticks. The third held a bottle of Merlot. The final bag had two tubs of ice cream I grabbed when Teddy turned a blind eye.

When we arrived home, I used wandless magic to unlock the door and instantly grimaced at the sound of arguing. 

"Help Mummy take these to the kitchen then you can go play in your room, ok?" I told Teddy, who nodded, marching proudly to the kitchen, bags in hand.

The kitchen was closer to the front door than the living room so I was happy that Teddy didn't have to walk past Ginerva and Harry fighting.

When we arrived in the kitchen, Teddy had already sat both of his bags on the kitchen table and looked at me expectantly. I heard a crash from the living room and pulled a face.

"You can go to your room but I want you to go the long way, ok, love?" I told him, sticking out my pinky. Teddy clasped his pinky in mine and kissed the back of his fist and I did the same.

"Promise!" He said, before rushing out of the kitchen. I looked just in time to see him turn right instead of going straight, the long way to his room. If he went the normal way, he'd end up going straight through the living room and, while I trusted Harry to keep him safe, I didn't trust that Ginerva wouldn't try anything when met with the opportunity.

I sat James down in his high chair and strapped him in, giving him a smile when he giggled and ran his chubby little fingers through my hair. I gave his forehead a quick peck before turning around to the fridge. 

Opening it, I leaned down to the bottom left drawer and pulled it out to reveal different cold things, including yogurt. I pulled out a strawberry one, something my son and I had in common and sat it on the counter.

Reaching above my head, I opened a cabinet and pulled out one of the small plastic bowls we bought exclusively for James and Teddy. They were unbreakable (unless one of them cast an accidental _Incendio_ (and since it's our kids, I wouldn't be surprised if one of them did)) and were different shades of blue and purple.

Grabbing the container of yogurt, I opened it and began to lick the leftover yogurt from the foil lid, and grabbed one of the spoons that came in the set with the bowls (that also came with plates and cups, along with forks and very dull knives) to scoop some of the yogurts into the bowl.

I would generally give James the entire thing but dinner was soon and I didn't want him to be too full.

Sticking the plastic spoon into the light pink snack and slid it onto the tray of James' high chair. He let out a sound of approval and dug in, scooping some of the yogurts onto his spoon and stuffing it into his mouth. As he busied himself with eating, I put the groceries away and threw the reusable bags underneath the sink, beside the cleaning supplies. 

Grabbing a spoon of my own, I slid into a seat next to James and let him babble as I ate the rest of the yogurt in the carton, listening intently as a few actual words slipped out of his mouth.

When he finished, I grabbed the bowl and tossed it into the sink. Usually, I'd go ahead and clean it but I wanted to get to the living room. The yelling had simply gotten louder since I gave James his snack and I knew the only reason Teddy hadn't rushed into the kitchen crying was because of the silencing charm I'd put up between the living room and the boy's room.

Using a wet paper towel, I cleaned off James' face before unhooking the high chair and lifting him into my arms. I felt his fingers twist their way back into my hair as I made my way to the living room.

The yelling was paused due to a crash. I walked into the room and cast a _Silento_ over both of them. They both opened their mouths and turned to me. I gave them a sweet smile before speaking.

"Now, I'll take those off when you two can learn that we don't fight with children in the house," With that, I took off down the hallway to the boy's room. Opening the door, I found Teddy coloring a picture. He looked up at me and smiled. I gave him a grin and sat James down in his playpen.

"You two play nice, now. I'll call you for dinner, love," I told them, running my fingers through Teddy's hair. It flashed platinum blond and I smiled at him.

Ginerva and Harry now sat on opposite sides of the couch and the second I walked into the room, Harry stood up and walked up to me, his eyes giving an apology he couldn't. I sighed.

"I think that I'm going to ring Andy and see if she would like to the boys for tonight after dinner," I said softly. Harry nodded, his eyes still pleading for me to realize he was sorry.

I whispered the counter-curse and both of them made small sounds to test their voice.

"You little-"

"Please wait to scream at me until _after_ the kids are out of the house," I said calmly, turning to Ginerva. She huffed, but obliged, sinking back into the cushions of the couch.

"I'm so sorry, Dray, I didn't know you were home and-" I put a hand up to silence him.  
  
"It's alright. James was too busy stuffing his face with yogurt and the silencing charm between here and the boy's room is still up so Teddy didn't hear anything," I explained. He nodded, then gestured to the floo. I nodded.

Harry told Ginerva to follow him to the kitchen and, even though she was upset, obliged. 

I turned to the floo and instructed the flames to call my once-removed aunt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait!


	4. O

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SELF HARM WARNING!  
> I will mark the scene with asterisks but, please be aware of the fact that this self-harm is somewhat violent

With the boys gone and dinner dishes finished, I wiped my hands on the towel that next to the sink for that exact reason and turned around to where a still sulking Ginerva Weasley sat at my kitchen table. Harry had escaped downstairs to the basement to grab a bottle of wine at my suggestion and, now that I'm sitting here face-to-face with his ex, I wish I had been the one to go to the basement.

Clearing my throat, I slid into the seat I sat at during dinner, across from Ginerva. I made sure that James sat to my left and Teddy stayed on my left. Since Harry sat at the head of the table, James was also next to him.

After the war, I swore to never judge anyone without getting the know them first but...

Gods, I hated Ginerva Weasley.

All throughout dinner, she'd rudely turned down everything I offered her (except for one time when Harry snapped for her to _'take the damn breadstick'_ and when she obliged, I smiled at him). When James began crying because he dropped a bite of spaghetti, Ginerva rolled her eyes and huffed loudly, mumbling something along the lines of "demon baby" and "death-eater spawn" to which I discreetly threw a harsh stinging hex at her which resulted in her death-glaring at me and me looking sickeningly innocent. 

"Dray, does Sherry go well with pumpkin pie? I know you and Molly made some and-" I cut him off by nodding my head excitedly, grabbing at the bottle of white wine as a small child might grab at a toy in a store window. Harry chuckled and handed me the bottle before turning to Ginerva.

Ten minutes later found us all sitting around the table with a nice helping of homemade pumpkin pie (thank you, Molly Weasley, you're the best mother-in-law) and a nice sized glass of Sherry.

Although the wine was quite cheap, it had always been one of my favorites. Taking a long swig, I turned to the annoying red-head sitting at my table.

"Ok, you two have had your squabble, my turn to talk," I said, not leaving any room for argument as I sat my wine glass down and began talking, leaning my head on my hand, cradling my cheek.

"Why did you have to come here? Why couldn't you go to Weasley Central?" I heard Harry snort at my long-time nickname for The Burrow and Ginerva's brown eyes narrowed into slits.

"I don't have to explain anything to _you_ , you Death Eater _scum_!" She fired back before taking a, somewhat harsh, bite of pumpkin pie and sinking back into her seat. I felt my stomach churning with a horrid burning I hadn't felt in years. I felt the stinging of tears behind my eyelids and suddenly felt the need to blink rapidly. My chest constricted tightly and I felt ready to faint. I shot up from my chair.

I hadn't been called something like that in almost seven years.

After seven years of visiting multiple mind-healers, dreamless sleep potions, tender and caring love from Harry, the happiness from Teddy, and a miracle baby, I was okay again.

Seven long years down the drain from three cruel words.

****SELF-HARM****

The day Harry and I began going out, it was national news that The Chosen One's girlfriend had disappeared, leaving only a note explaining that she "needed a break after fighting so hard". Harry found me in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom, my arm streaming blood.

He's the only one to this day who knows what I did. I tried to cut the dark mark out of my arm.

****SELF-HARM OVER****

Everyone simply thought that long-sleeves were my style or that I didn't go swimming because I didn't know how. They didn't know the nitty-gritty details of my life.

I felt the blood rush out of my face and, for a short moment, thought I was about to sway out of my chair.

_Death Eater Scum!_

"Alright, that's enough, Ginny, you need to leave," And then Harry was there, his arms wrapping around me like a blanket of warmth, a safety net of muscles, holding me tight, promising silently that he'd never let me go. I basked in the warmth coming from his front, which was pressed against my backside. Ginerva- no, I've tried to be nice, she doesn't deserve to be called by her name. 

Weaslette turned her nose up and huffed. I was panting softly now, my knees feeling somewhat weak as I basically crushed all my weigh over Harry. He held me throughout it all, summoning Weaslette's suitcase wandlessly with a quiet whisper of an incantation I didn't hear because I couldn't hear anything over Weaslette's voice ringing in my ears.

_Death Eater Scum!_

"Get out," I mumbled, swaying dangerously now. Harry's hold on me simply tightened. Weaslette huffed once more before walking out of the kitchen, horrid red suitcase in her hand. Harry followed her, most likely to make sure she didn't try to destroy any of our wedding photos or something equally as immature.

A few moments later, I followed him. He stood at the door, trying desperately to get Weaslette to walk out of it. 

A chill of horror crept up my spine as everything began to go in slow motion. I could see it all happen as if it happened slowly.

The crease in Weaslette's shoes as she lifted herself onto her tip-toes, the puckering of her ugly pink lips, the widening of green-eyes, Harry trying to lean away.

And she kissed him square on the mouth.

A flare of something nasty found its way out of me and, before I could move or say anything, Weaslette was thrown into the back of the couch. Harry's eyes were wide as he wiped his lips vigorously with the back of his hand. I was breathing heavily.

Suddenly, my back crashed into something hard and I heard the faint sound of Harry screaming my name between yells to stop. A fist collided with my face, once, twice. A weight was lifted off of me.

My eyes fluttered closed and the hazy world turned dark grey, then black and the ringing of Harry screaming my name faded.


	5. S

Eyes fluttering open, the first thing I was met with was the face of my husband. I blinked a few times and everything came into focus. Something soft and wet brushed against my lip and I jumped before Harry's hand came up to cup my face, moving some of my hair out of my face.

"How do you feel?" He asked softly. I suppressed a snort, instead, I sent a soft smile to Harry, who sent one right back.

"Like shit, honestly," I said, and it was true. My head was pounding and the feeling of nausea was steering somewhere deep inside me and I cupped a hand over my eyes with a groan. I heard Harry chuckle lightly before his hands were thrusted into my hair, stroking my scalp softly. I hummed contently, pushing into his caress. 

"I sent her to The Burrow, Molly can handle her," Harry said and I felt him lean down to press a kiss to my forehead. I smirked beside myself.

"Her arse will be as red as her hair," I said jokingly, causing Harry to let out one of those hearty laughs that warmed me to the bone. He moved his hand down to stroke the side of my face. I smiled at him.

"I'm sorry," He mumbled, looking down guiltily. 

I wound both arms around his neck and pulled him down to kiss my lips. Our lips met and, before long, his tongue was prodding its way in, finding mine quickly. Our tongues interlocked, our lips moving in a dance only we knew. 

I found myself straddling his lap, elbows resting on his shoulders, his hands warm on my hips as our heavy make-out turned into lazy kissing, lips moving together sloppily

I pulled away, somewhat breathless, and toyed with his hair at the nape of his neck.

"Not your fault," I muttered against his lips, before pressing them back to his. He squeezed my hips and I pulled away, resting my forehead against his. A moment later, he moves us. Now, my head is resting on his shoulder, my hair to his neck. He rests his head lightly against the back of my head.

"'Love you," He mumbled quietly, kissing my scalp gently, his lips lingering there for a moment or two more before he moves to rest his chin on my head. 

"Love you too," I mumble back, turning my head to tuck it into his neck, pressing a kiss under his ear. I don't remember falling asleep but, at some point, I do.

When I wake up again, I'm in my bed. I will my eyes shut as I feel the hardness of an all too familiar chest underneath me and a strong arm around my waist. The light of the sun is already peeking through the curtains that matched the dark blue color of our bedsheets, 

I open my eyes and look up at Harry. He's still asleep, gorgeous green eyes locked shut. His long eyelashes cast small shadows under his eyes in the faint light coming from the en suite. I then realize my shirt has been taken off and my skinny jeans replaced with a pair of Harry's old trackies that had to be tied as tight as possible in the waist so I could wear them.

After a few minutes of simply staring at Harry, his eyes flutter, revealing a small ring of green, his pupils blown wide before they contract quickly. Harry blinks a few times before his eyes meet mine. I smile. He smiles back softly.

"Feeling better?" His voice is deep and husky and I bathe in it for a moment, savoring the moments we can have like this, where we can just be together. No crying James, no hungry Teddy, just Harry and I alone, together.

I nod.

"Much, thank you," I respond, pressing the palm of my hand to the warm skin underneath his left nipple. His tan skin is a stark contrast to my milky-white paleness and I stare for a moment, just looking at Harry's chest.

After becoming an Auror, he's gained many scars on his chest. I lean in to kiss the scar right below his collarbone, where the part of Voldemort's soul once seared through his skin. It's not my first time touching, kissing, or even tasting the blemished skin there but Harry reacts the same way he did the first time I kissed one of his scars. He inhales deeply before running his fingers through my hair, my name whispered on his lips.

"Of course," He responds, gesturing for me to come up. I crawl up his body until he's lying on his left side with me facing him on my right. His right hand comes up and cups my cheek, bringing me in for a tender kiss.

Our lips move lazily and the morning breath is something we can deal with as long as it means we can lie with each other for just a minute longer, touch each other for just another second. 

"I love you, Draco," He says, pulling away to nuzzle that sensitive spot underneath my ear, pressing feather-light kisses to it, not enough to make me hard but enough to make me whine softly, my hands flying up to thread through his hair.

"I love you too, Harry," I whisper the promise into his hair, kissing his scalp through the messy curls.  
  
And I do. I love him so, so much. And no one, not Weaslette, not even Mother can make that change.


	6. P

Usually, the view of The Burrow just beyond the horizon from the apparation point would make me calm down because _Molly and Arthur Weasley are amazing_ but today was simply different. Sunday Roast was a once-a-month get together for family and friends when everyone would pile into the magically held together house and laugh, talk, and get drunk off our arses.

Except for this month, Ginerva Weasley was attending.

The pit in my stomach simply grew larger and larger as the house got bigger and bigger. I tightened my hold on James, who sat on my hip, fisting his chubby little hands into my hair. I felt Harry squeeze my hand that was interlaced with mine and I smiled.

I think back to the owl Molly sent us yesterday, begging for us to come to the Roast because _I've dealt with Ginerva, she won't bother you or your family. Please, Draco,_ (her words, not mine) and, after a bit of persuading from Harry, I agreed.

I had been ready to deny Molly right out. If Ginerva was willing to throw hexes with James (an innocent two-year-old) in the room then Merlin knows what she would be willing to do with James _and_ Teddy in the room.

I'd rather die than put my kids in danger.

But here I was, walking up to the acacia wood door, Harry's hand slipping out of my own so he could open the door, strutting through the door as if he lived there his entire life. I snorted at my thought before following him through, Teddy running into the kitchen where Andromeda always sat, drinking tea, mixing in Malt when she thought no one was watching.

"Harry, Draco!" I smile at Hermione Granger, now 26, as she ran up to meet us, baby rose cradled in her arms. Weasley was coming up beside her, wrapping an arm around Harry, pulling him into a hug as Hermione and I kissed each other's cheeks.

"Aunt 'Mione!" Hermione coos and hands Rose to her husband, pulling James into her arms with a sloppy kiss to his cheek, making the toddler giggle.

"Draco!" Molly was rushing out of the kitchen, throwing a kitchen towel to rest on her shoulder, her arms spread to pull me into a hug. I smiled widely at her, letting her pull me into one of those hugs that have you gasping for air when you pull away from how tight you were smushed together. None the less, my arms swung up to wrap around her shoulders, pressing a kiss to her cheek.

Beside me, I hear Ronald mumbling something about being Molly's actual son and not being greeted like that. Harry chuckles before saying something along the lines of ' _My mum likes my husband more than me'_ that has Molly reaching over her shoulder to grip the towel, swinging it to hit Harry with it. He chuckles, jumping out of the line of fire.

The door opens to reveal a tall, thin woman. Her nose is pointy with a chin to match, though they suited her perfectly. Her blonde hair reached her waist, half of it pulled into a ponytail in the back. Fly-aways framed her face and when her icy blue eyes met mine she smiled.

"Draco," She says with a smile. I grin right back.

"Mother," I respond.

Mother walked through the door and greets me with a large hug and kisses on both cheeks. She kisses Harry's cheek and demands that she see her youngest grandchild. Hermione smiles at Mother, who smiles right back, before passing James to her. Mother smiles at her grandson, who grins up at her, his little hands reaching up to take one of her blonde curls into his fist, Mother simply smiling down at him.

"What are _they_ doing here," I don't need to turn around to identify who the voice comes from. Rolling my eyes, I turn to be met with Weaslette. Her arms are crossed over her chest, face clear with distaste. I sigh softly, grabbing James when Mother hands him to me.

"Molly, love, why don't I help you in the kitchen? I want to talk with Andy, too," Mother's eyes are glued onto Ginerva the entire time and I see Harry gently push her towards the kitchen to make sure she doesn't hex the ginger's breasts off.

"That's a brilliant idea, Mother, why don't you and Molly here go finish the roast a-and Hermione and I can set the table," I said, nodding quickly, sending a pair of, what I hoped was, pleading eyes at my husband, who nodded and led a very stiff Mother to the kitchen, her eyes locked on a still sulking Ginerva Weasley.

 _'Thank you,'_ I mouth at him as he suppresses a snort, turning around, keeping a hand on my mother's back, giving her no choice but to walk into the kitchen.

"Right, Charlie, would you mind holding James for a bit?" I turned around, the first person I saw being the tall, tan dragon-tamer. He smiled widely, his partner, Noah, at his side. Noah smiled at me and put their arms out for James. I smiled back at them and handed James to them, letting James babble about something or other.

Hermione smiled at me and a moment later found both of us in the dining room, setting the table for 17, plus two highchairs for James and Rose. I could feel the presence of my least-favorite Weasley before I even turned around.

"Yes, Ginerva?" I said, whipping imaginary dust on my pants, turning to be met with the scowling ginger. 

"Ginny, don't," Hermione said before Ginerva even opened her mouth, looking at her like a mother would look at a child after they drew on the walls with a sharpie.

Ginerva rolled her eyes before huffing and turning around, making her way back into the living room. I rolled my eyes and heard Hermione sigh.

Turning to Hermione, the brown-haired woman shook her head.

"Grown-arse woman," I say under my breath, Hermione snorting as we made our way back into the living room.


	7. H

**smut because i feel like it now go to your room and enjoy ;)**

Sunday Roast went better than I expected.

But now it was Monday, which I think everyone can agree is the worst day of the week.

Literally.

Because I woke up to Ginerva Weasley sitting in my living room.

James in arms, Teddy clinging onto my leg, my mouth fell open. Harry held his head in his hands. An overwhelming sense of possessiveness came over me when I realized he was still in his pajamas, even more so after remembering his pajamas consisted of only trackies. 

"What the bloody hell is going on here?" I snap, watching Teddy run to Harry, lifting his hands in a demand to be lifted. Harry's expression lightened immediately and he lifted our son, smiling at the teal-haired boy.

"You're still here?" Ginerva drawled, seemingly annoyed. My eyes flicked to her and, for a short moment, I wished the dumb girl knew I wasn't a morning person.

"You have approximately 5 seconds to get _out of my house_ or your teeth will be knocked _out of your face_ ," I said, my eyes narrowing with every word. Her eyes flickered with fear for a moment. _Good._ Then, she flicked a clump of poorly-treated ginger hair over her shoulder and crossed her arms.

"This is actually Harry's house," She said. I could feel my magic flicker and I quickly sat James down in the play-pen we kept in the living room. He'd fallen back asleep, anyway.

"Last I checked, this house belongs to the _Blacks._ You may not understand this with your little cashew-sized brain but I am, technically, a Black. Not to mention, Harry now owns this house, and the contract we signed six _years_ ago to become married magically connected me and our children to the ownership of this house, _therefore,_ this is _my house_ ," I could hear my magic crackle as I spoke.

I felt Harry's arm wind around my waist and my anger went down so fast my head was spinning. I leaned on him, feeling the warmth of his torso leak through my (his) old shirt. It went almost down to my knees and had new holes every time I washed it.

I looked up at the brown eyes scanning up and down my husband's frame and felt my magic flicker again dangerously.

"Put a bloody shirt on," I hissed in his ear. He kissed my cheek and looked cautiously between me and Ginerva before turning on his heel to our bedroom, Teddy still in his arms.

"Out," I hiss before her horrid lipstick-covered lips can open. She scoffs but walks to the floo, and before long, she's gone with a whirl of green-flames.

Harry comes back into the room now,

"The boys are going to stay with Mother for a bit," I say, walking into our bedroom to quickly change my clothes.

"Oh?" I hear Harry say from outside. I nod before remembering he can't see me.

"Yes," I say, walking out of the closet, now fully clothed. He nods, turning around down the hallway, most likely to go get the boys.

"Alright," He calls.

An hour later finds us back home. Before we've even made it over the hearth, I'm clawing at the light blue jumper I'm wearing, tearing it off before ripping the white button-down underneath it. My hands then reach for his shirt. I rip it off before he can say anything and then I'm grabbing him by the hips.

"Why did we send the boys away?" He questions and I walk backward, my index fingers hooked into the belt loops on his jeans.

"Because I want to ride you into the fucking sunset," I say simply as I feel my knees his the foot of our bed. A devious smirk comes across his face and I send one right back. He pushes me back onto the bed, crawling on top of me.

"Oh?" He taunts, unbuttoning the button on my jeans and undoing the zipper before yanking them off my legs, throwing them somewhere out of my peripheral vision.

"Yes," With a flick of my hand, we're both naked and I switch our positions, flipping him onto his back on the bed.

"Are you upset, my love?" He asks as I begin to nip at his thighs, kissing and sucking harshly, leaving love-bites in a series of colors and sizes.

"No, I'm fucking furious," I respond before looking at his erection. It's standing tall and proud and I feel my mouth water. I want to feel the weight of it on my tongue, the aching of my jaw as he pries it open.

"I wanna taste-" I don't finish my sentence before I'm sucking at the tip, pulling precome out.

"Fuck, Draco," Harry fists his hands into the sheets as he fights to arch his back. I pull away and swirl my tongue around the tip.

"Pull my hair and do that thing," I say, leaning down to lick up the length of his shaft.

" _This thing?_ " He hisses something in Parseltongue that I can't understand but it gets me going as a sting of pleasure zaps its way through me.

"Fuckkkk, yes," I moan before leaning back down to take Harry into my mouth. My lips stretch wide and I feel the mushroom head it the back of my throat and I thank Merlin for not giving me a gag-reflex.

He hisses out more and more things in Parsletongue and I feel his hand fist into my hair. Soon, he's pulling me off his cock and bringing me up to kiss him sloppily. I feel a lubed finger prod at my entrance and I let out a moan.

" _So beautiful, my love,_ " Another hiss in Parsletongue that has me pushing back on his finger before we change positions so that he's sitting against the headboard and I'm straddling him, letting him thrust his finger in and out of me.

He pushes me onto my back and spreads my legs wide and then he gives my hole a firm lick and I'm arching my back with a scream.

"Please, Harry!" I gasp out, my fingers fisting into his hair as if on autopilot.

"I love hearing you say my name," He says. Another lick.

"H-"

"Gonna love hearing you scream it in a minute," He sounds so confident and then he's thrusting his tongue _into_ me. My back arches off the bed and a horse scream make its way out of me when he plants his lips around my hole and _sucks._

"Enough," I rasp out. Harry merely sucks again.

" _Enough_ , in me, **now** ," Harry pulls back and I almost come at the sight. His face is flushed and his lips are swollen. His hair is messy, messier than usual, from me tugging at it and his thick, beautiful cock is standing proudly.

"But I'm not done having my snack," He pouts and my hips thrust on their own accord.

"Later, inside me," I beg. He smirks evilly.

"Yes, my love," I gasp as he grabs me by my knees and pushes them onto the bed beside me. My thighs ache beautifully and I moan when I feel him position himself at my entrance.

"Ready, beautiful?" He asks, leaning forward to push a stray strand of hair out of my face.

"Yes, now, now-" My words are cut off by a scream as he pushes into me with one thrust. My back arches and I tug him down to kiss me. He begins slowly thrusting as I fist my hands into his hair.

" _So. Bloody. Tight,_ " He groans out, punctuating each word with particularly rough thrusts that have me throwing my head back as he hits my prostate.

"Harder, oh dear god, please go harder," I'm begging shamelessly at this point. When his hand wraps around the base of my cock, my eyes fly open and I'm scratching at his back.

"Fuck, I'm gonna-"  
  
"Me too," Harry pants, thrusting harder, causing Draco to arch his back. Harry begins pumping Draco faster, making the blond come first with a moan of Harry's name. Harry follows soon after with one harsh thrust and he fills Draco with his come.

"Good," Pant, "grief," another pant. Harry is inhaling tons of oxygen in quick breaths while Draco is taking large, long breaths.

"That was great," Draco pants out. Harry collapses on top of him, letting Draco roll onto his chest. With a wave of Harry's hand, their come and sweat are gone and they simply feel the warmth radiating off one another.

"I love you," It was whispered into Draco's hair and he smiled.

"I love you," This was whispered into Harry's chest and he smiled.


	8. E

When I had gotten pregnant with James, it took Healers a very long time to figure out why (and how) I was able to get pregnant. When we got our answer, it shouldn't have taken that long.

It was simply because I was part of the Sacred Twenty-Eight. Absolutely and entirely Pureblood. The fact that I had Veela genes in me as well simply supported my pregnancy. It wasn't the first case of male pregnancy in the Wizarding World and I was sure it wouldn't be the last.

So now that I already had that answer, I wasn't as shocked when I got pregnant again.

I stared at the St. Mungo's issued pregnancy-test that I held with shakey hands. A plus sign.

Pregnant.

When someone knocked on the door, I nearly jumped a mile out of my skin. 

"Draco, are you alright, love?" _Harry._ It was just Harry. Suppressing a sigh, I nodded my head before remembering he can't see me.

"I'm fine," I hoped he didn't notice the way my voice cracked or the quiet _Incendio_ as I burned the stick into ashes. 

"Okay, well, I'm off to pick up James and Teddy, I was wondering if you wanted to come with me," Harry said as I began to wash my hands.

"Um, yeah, sure, give me like, 5 minutes," Harry hummed in response and I sighed as I heard his footsteps getting farther away.

I was pregnant. I was over the moon excited, of course, and I knew Harry would be too, but with everything going on with Weaslette, I wasn't sure I wanted to bring a baby into everything.

An hour later, Harry and I stood outside of The Burrow. As we got to the door, it swung open and we were met with Teddy.

"Mumma! Dad!" He cheered, throwing himself at Harry, who lifted him and hoisted him onto his hip with a huge grin. Molly came around the corner a second later, James in one hand and a sippy-cup in the other. 

"Hi, lovelies!" She greets, handing me James.

"Hello, handsome," I greet him with a smile as he gives me a grin back, fisting his chubby little hands into my hair. I kissed his cheeks and he gave a slobbery little giggle. Following Harry into the house, we sat down on one of the many couches in the living room of The Burrow.

Teddy plopped right on Harry's lap and I sat beside him, James on my lap. Molly practically fell onto her red armchair, setting the sippy cup on the coffee table to her left, letting out a loud sigh.

"I love watching them, it makes me feel young again," I couldn't stop the grin that worked it's way out of me at Molly's words and I heard Harry let out a hearty laugh. Molly chuckled lightly along with him, smiling lovingly at the both of us. I bounced James on my knee and he giggled, his hands still stuck in my hair.

"Thanks again, Mo, we just needed a small break from these cuties," Harry ends his sentence by tickling Teddy's side, making the metamorphagus squirm, letting out a small squeal.

Molly laughed, shaking her head. 

"Nonsense, I hope your break was nice," She adds a wink as she stops talking, and Harry groans as I pull a mortified face.

"Fucks sake, Ma!" Harry tucks his head into his hands.

Molly laughs, a hearty laugh from her stomach as she throws her head back.


	9. R

"Talk to me," Draco's head shoots up as Harry walks into the room, flopping down on their bed. He's on his stomach, chin resting on his hands as he stares up at Draco.

"What?" The blond parrots, using his finger as a bookmark for the book he had been reading.

"Somethings up. The kids are asleep and I've blocked the Floo, talk to me," Harry's eyes are filled with a sense of determination. Draco was a good liar, many knew from experience. But not when it came to Harry. He could never lie to Harry.

"Well..." Draco looked away, his eyes settling on a picture of all four of them that sat on their dresser. It was a magical picture that had been taken at James' second birthday party. Draco watched as picture-Harry leaned over to kiss Draco, who smiled throughout the kiss as Teddy giggled at Draco's feet about something or other.

"Well?" Harry's voice had Draco sucking his lower lip into his mouth, chewing on it until Harry's hand reached up to free it with his thumb. His hand moved down to grab Draco's.

"Well, how would you react if I, hypothetically, of course, wanted another kid?"

"Babe-"

"What would you say, Harry?" Draco tightened his grip on Harry's hand, watching as his husband sighed.

"We've already talked about this, baby, now isn't the time to bring a kid into all of this," Draco felt his throat contract painfully. Harry noticed the way his Adam's apple bobbed nervously.

"Draco, what aren't you telling me," Letting go of Harry's hand, Draco fiddled with his hands, ignoring Harry's eye-contact at all costs.

"Do you remember when we sent the boys to Mother's after a fight with Weasley last week..?" Draco watched as Harry's cheeks flushed lightly with the memory of last Monday, the way Draco had felt around him, squeezing around him as they came.

Harry gave a timid nod.

"Do you also remember not using a condom..?" Draco had tears falling now, looking down at his lap, his long hair shielding his face from Harry.

The silence that followed after was deafening. At some point, Draco closed his eyes shut, tight.

"Are you telling me you're..?" Draco didn't trust his voice, simply nodding.

"That's amazing!" Draco's head snapped up to see Harry smiling, confusion flickering across the blond's face.

"But you said-" Draco is cut off.

"I know but we can work this out! I love you so much, oh my god!" Harry seems elated as he lets out a hearty laugh, throwing his head back.

"Harry, you aren't making sense-"

"I don't care! I don't care! You're pregnant and we're gonna have a big happy family!" Harry is sitting with his knees tucked under him, holding a pillow to his chest.

"What?" Draco moves to sit up as well, leaning on his hands.

"You're so cute, baby," Harry coos.

"C'mere," Harry puts his arms out, ushering Draco into his embrace. Draco shakes his head fondly but feels himself falling into Harry's arms, letting his husband envelop him in a hug. Harry laughs again.

"I love you and I love our kids and I love that you're pregnant," It's mumbled into Draco's hair and the blond feels himself smile. Taking a moment to put the words in the right order, Draco speaks.

"I love you and I love our kids and I love that you love that I'm pregnant," This is spoken into Harry's neck, who moves his head to press a kiss to Draco's temple, pausing there for a moment before pulling away.

"We'll have to tell the boys," Harry says five minutes later. They're now spooning, Draco on his left side with Harry wrapped around him protectively, pressing kisses to his nape every so often.

"We will," Draco responds with a small nod.

"How?" Draco ponders a second later, turning around to look up at Harry, who has the beginnings of a smile around his mouth.

"Do you remember how we told Teddy you were pregnant with James?" Harry asks, blinking slowly. Draco lets out a huff of laughter, nodding softly.

Teddy had only been 4, hardly talking well. Draco remembered getting an ultrasound at St. Mungos, getting a picture of the krup-sized blob that had been James. After Draco and Harry explained what the picture was, Teddy had demanded he was to have it in his possession, and, to this day, he always had the ultrasound picture in his pocket.

And Harry had spelled it to be sure he never lost it.

"Looks like Teddy's photo collection is going to grow," Harry said, causing Draco to throw his head back and howl with laughter. He didn't know why he found the statement so funny, but he did.

Three days later found them in Luna Lovegood's office in the maternity ward of St Mungos.

"Congratulations, Draco, you are pregnant!" Luna clapped her hands together in excitement.

Harry pulled Draco into an embrace and kissed his cheek, nosing his neck. Draco let himself laugh, smiling brightly, leaning into Harry.

It was another week until Sunday Roast, where Harry and Draco decided to tell everyone. Even their boys didn't know yet.

Walking into The Burrow was something that never stopped being amazing to Draco. Even though he grew up pureblood, the way the Weasley's used their magic always amazed him.

Teddy immediately wriggled his way out of Harry's arms, running over to Andromeda, who sat on one of the many couches in the living room. Catching the turquoise-haired boy in her arms, Andromeda smiled brightly, letting Teddy snuggle into her arms.

Draco nodded in a way of saying hello. Andromeda smiled, then nodded back. Harry's hold on his waist tightened, Draco sighed.

"When are we going to tell them?" Draco mumbled, watching as Noah rushed over to grab James, Charlie chasing after them.

"Whenever you want,".

I didn't.


End file.
